Regular Demigods
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: Weird combination, stupid title, but good story. What happens when the Regular Show pplz find out they're demigods? Awesomeness! But once they find this out, what happens when Rigby gets in trouble for something with the gods that he shouldn't? Will the gang be able to help him? Plz review. Rating may go up. -P
1. The New Employees

**REGULAR DEMIGODS!**

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking: Strange combination. Well, I had to do this! I always wanna post Regular Show stories and Silentheart wants me to do PJO ones, so, here's a crossover of the two. I, PARAMOREROCKS do not own PJO or Regular Show. BTW, Mordecai, Rigby, Hi-5 Ghost, Muscle Man, Margaret, and Eileen are teenagers/ high school drop-outs, so they can go to CHB. Also, I wanna point out that bg52598 helped me figure out who the RS characters' godly parents should be! Thx! U rock!

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW EMPLOYEES**

**Mordecai's POV:**

Rigby and I were raking leaves for the hundredth time today. Benson could be a pain. I was also p.o.'d at Rigby because he was another reason we kept having to rake the leaves. Each time we finally got it them in a pile, Rigby would jump in the pile.

"Rigby!" I complained.

"What? It's fun!" said Rigby, "Chill out a bit, dude."

"No! We're gonna get fired if you keep trying to mess around!" I said.

"We can just rake them again!" said Rigby.

"_We? _I'm the one who's been doing all the work and you've just been messing it up again!" I complained again.

"Oh, c'mon!" said Rigby, "It's not that bad!"

"How would you know?" I asked, "You haven't even done anything!"

"I've been jumping in the leaves!" said Rigby, "That's hard work!"

"You know what else is hard work?" I said, "Killing a raccoon!"

"Huh?" Then, I put him in a head-lock and started to punch him.

"Guys!" said Benson walking towards us arguing. "You _still _haven't finished raking those leaves yet?"

"Sorry Benson," I said, "I've been trying, but-"

"Forget it!" he interrupted, "You can finish raking later! For right now, you guys need to go mentor the new employees."

"What?" I released Rigby. "You hired more people?"

"OW!" said Rigby as he hit the ground.

"Yeah, now go show them around, or you're FIRED!" he marched away. I looked over to the new guys. There were five of them.

"He hired _five?" _Rigby gasped.

I ignored Rigby. I looked at them again. There were three girls and two boys. They looked about 16 or 17 years old. One of the boys had jet-black hair with sea-green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket, with sneakers. The other boy had red, curly hair, lots of acne, and crutches. He wore a toboggan and boots. One of the girls had blonde, curly hair, and wore a t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" and jeans, with sneakers and a New York Yankee's hat. Another girl had black hair, with a black leather jacket, and a black dress, with black sort of see-through diamond printed tights, with knee-high black converse. I could tell she was gothic. The last girl had red curly hair, with a purple tank-top and paint splattered jeans. I looked at Rigby. He looked back at me, exchanging some looks.

We walked over to the new employees.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," said the blonde girl.

"I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby," I said.

"Hi," she said, "My name is Annabeth."

"That's a pretty name…" Rigby marveled over the girl.

"She's MINE!" said the black haired boy.

"Chill out, dude, I was kidding!" Rigby lied.

"Sorry," he said, "I have ADHD. Hi, I'm Percy."

"Uh…"

"Never met anyone with that name?" said Percy, "I figured…"

"It's not bad," I said, "It's just… interesting…"

"Yeah," said Percy, "OK."

"No offense…" said Rigby.

"No worries…" said Percy.

"Hey," said gothic girl, "I'm Thalia."

"I'm Rachel," said the red head.

"Hey," I said. "I guess we'll be mentoring you guys."

"Cool," said Thalia.

Then, suddenly what looked like a middle-schooler came running up to the new guys. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had black hair and pale skin.

"Percy! You took my mytho-magic cards!" he yelled.

"No I didn't you little runt!" he protested, "You left them at home!"

"No, I brought them!" said the boy, "You took them!" Then he looked at me and Rigby. "You are _they?" _

"Nice to meet you too," said Rigby, sarcastically.

"Nico," he said.

"Huh?"

"The name's Nico!" he said.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby."

"Hi," he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Sorry 'bout him," said Thalia, "Mine and Percy's little cousin and pain in the motherfreaking neck."

"Hey!" Nico protested.

"So is Rigby," I said.

"Hey!" said Rigby.

I laughed. "You are! You're the reason we had to keep raking the leaves!"

"Let's just show the newbies around," said Rigby, going towards the house. I rolled my eyes, and then motioned the new kids to follow, and I followed myself.

**Rigby's POV:**

P.o.'d at Mordecai, I led the new guys into the house.

"Cool place," said Rachel, "You guys live here?"

"Yeah," said Mordecai.

"A job that gives you a place to live," said Annabeth, "That's interesting."

"I know right?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, "Let's just see which room you guys are staying in."

"What about the attic?" asked Mordecai.

"NO!" Benson came out of the blue. "YOU guys will be in the attic!"

"And _they _get _our _room, right?" I crossed my arms.

"_They _actually know what it means to WORK!" said Benson.

"Actually, we haven't even started," said Annabeth.

"There are only two beds in our bedroom anyway," I said.

"Well, one, considering that Rigby's is a trampoline," said Mordecai.

"We're fine with the attic," said Thalia, "Really."

"No, you guys need a better room," said Benson.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the new kids and saw Percy roll his eyes too.

**Percy's POV:**

You guys are probably wondering what we're doing at the park and what we're doing as cartoons, so, I'll give you a head's up.

A few days ago, Chiron got a visit from Hermes, god of messages.

"Chiron," said Hermes, "I have some, uh, odd news."

"What is it?" asked Chiron.

"Demigods," he said, "One is mine. I don't know which one. But one is also Zeus's."

"My gods!" said Chiron, "Another child of Zeus?"

"Yes," said Hermes.

"Is that the odd news?"

"No," said Hermes, "The odd news is… they're cartoons…"

Chiron hesitated, then said "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not joking," said Hermes, "The gods can also penetrate the world of animation."

Chiron seemed puzzled. "I uh…"

"I know," said Hermes, "It's shocking, I know. But that's how they made that movie 'Hercules' because it was the _real _Hercules."

Chiron was shocked by this news. I was too. Now, you're probably wondering how I saw this conversation. Well, it's simple. I was eavesdropping, looking through the window of the Big House. Then, I wondered if Spongebob Squarepants was a son of Poseidon.

"That was the _real _Hercules?" said Chiron.

"Yes it was," said Hermes.

"Which cartoon has the demigods?" asked Chiron.

"Well, there's plenty," said Hermes, "But the cartoon we found is 'Regular Show'."

"Huh?" Chiron probably had no idea what "Regular Show" was, but I did. Actually, I was the biggest "Regular Show" fan out there. I couldn't help but scream. They had heard me and turned to the window. I stopped jumping when they gave me some strange stares. Then Chiron waved for me to come in. I walked around the Big House and walked into the room Chiron and Hermes were in.

"This young boy seems to know what the cartoon is," said Hermes.

"Yeah…" I said, a little embarrassed.

"You watch cartoons, Percy?" asked Chiron.

I nodded, still a little red faced. No one really knew that about me. (**A/N: **I put that part in there because I'm the same way. Not many people know I watch "Regular Show".)

"Well," said Hermes, "We need you to get the demigods."

"YES!" I said, knowing I'd meet my favorite cartoons. (**A/N: **In every crossover I write with "Regular Show" that the other thing isn't a cartoon, I'll make the main character or at least one of them like the cartoon, like in my story "Big Time Regular Show" a crossover with "Big Time Rush", Carlos loved "Regular Show".)

"Take the others with you," said Chiron.

"What others?" I asked in all the excitement.

"You know, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel," Chiron answered.

"Oh…" my smile faded.

"Go get them," said Hermes.

I closed my eyes in stress and walked to the mess hall where everybody else was. In the corner talking stood Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Rachel, and Juniper.

"Hey Percy," said Annabeth, "Did you know Hermes is here?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"I wonder why," said Thalia.

"I know," said Juniper, "It's probably because of demigods."

"Actually it is," I said. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh my gods," said Nico, "Who are their parents."

"Well, all I know is one of them is a child of Hermes," I said, "And one is a child of Zeus."

"I have another sibling?" said Thalia, "Cool! Hopefully they're better than Jason…"

Jason walked right up to us when she said that. "Well then…"

We started to laugh.

"So, who's the demigods?" asked Grover.

"I really don't know," I said, "All I know is that they're a… cartoon."

"Seriously?" said Rachel, "Which cartoon?"

"Uh… 'Regular Show'…" I replied.

Annabeth began to laugh. "That's like the stupidest cartoon ever…"

"Not really," said Nico, "It's not bad…"

"You're a kid," said Annabeth.

"I'm thirteen," said Nico. (**A/N: **I'm almost thirteen… we were meant to be together Nico… XD we "emo" people need to stick together… hahaha… I'm not emo but my cousin says she thinks I am… XD I don't see it…)

"'Regular Show' is stupid," said Thalia.

I started to feel kind of bad. "Yeah… hehehe… duh…"

"You guys can think what you want!" Nico seemed kind of mad at the fact that everyone else hated the show. I couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Harsh…" said Juniper.

"Nico's got a temper, honey," said Grover.

"OK," she replied. "Who's going to get the cartoon demigods?"

"I am… apparently…" When I said "I am" I sounded excited, then changed my tone when I said "apparently…"

"Alone?" asked Annabeth.

"No," I said, "Chiron wants me to bring you, Thalia, Rachel, Grover, and Nico."

"What about me?" asked Jason, "And Piper and Leo?"

"And me?" asked Juniper.

"Those are the only people Chiron told me to bring," I said, "Sorry."

Jason and Juniper looked upset. Jason looked angry while Juniper looked sad.

"How do we go in a cartoon?" asked Thalia.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess the same way the gods do."

"And how is that?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," I said again, "Ask Chiron!"

"OK," said Grover. They walked out, except for Nico who stood where he was.

"Morons…" he mumbled.

I would've said something, but he then marched out.

~0~

We went to the Big House where Chiron and Hermes still remained.

"We're here for the… cartoons…" Annabeth tried not to laugh.

"Good," said Chiron, serious. "One of them is a child of Zeus!"

"Wow…" said Thalia. "It's true…"

"Are you serious?" said Rachel, "What kind of god or goddess wants to do a cartoon?"

"Maybe it was in three D!" Annabeth laughed.

"They must have had really good 'graphics'…" Thalia burst into laughter.

"That's just wrong…" said Grover, realizing what she was implying.

"What's this world coming to…?" said Nico. "I mean the poor cartoons…"

"Stop joking around," said Chiron, "This is serious."

"C'mon, lighten up, Chiron," I said.

"No, Perseus!" he said, "These demigods have been in ACTUAL danger before. The Mist has been fooling them into thinking other stuff. It's even been fooling the ones who watch the cartoon."

"Seriously?" I said.

"Seriously," he replied. "You guys need to find them before they get into serious danger."

"OK," said Annabeth, "How do we get there?"

"I'll take you," said Hermes, "Since I am the messenger god."

We got into a flying chariot that Hermes made appear. Suddenly, a purple portal opened up at the snap of his finger.

"Whoa…" Thalia marveled.

"Well, c'mon," said Hermes, getting into the chariot. We all climbed aboard and he flew towards the portal. Once we went through the portal, I looked back and it closed immediately. "Cool…" I murmured. I looked at the others and noticed we were already cartoons.

"This is weird…" said Annabeth, looking at her hands.

"It's kind of cool…" said Thalia.

"Next I want to meet Spongebob!" Rachel joked.

"No, the Fairly Odd Parents," Grover laughed.

"POKEMON!" Nico blurted out. Everyone was laughing.

Then, another portal busted open, but instead it showed the "Regular Show" park. I smiled. We went through the portal and it closed quickly after us, just like the first. We landed in the park. Thankfully, we didn't draw much attention. We got out of the chariot, then, Hermes waved good bye and went away. Then an old man with a huge pink head and a white mustache and a top hat walked up to us.

"Heeelllloooo," he said in a very happy tone. It was Pops, the son of Mr. Mealard (**A/N: **I may have spelled that wrong…), the park manager. "Welcome! May I help you?"

"We… are… uh…" Annabeth tried to make up a good lie.

"Looking for jobs," I said.

"Really?" said Pops, "I don't know if we have any available."

"That's OK," said Rachel.

"No, no, don't be sad," said Pops, even though none of us were getting upset, "I'll see what I can do."

Rachel gave me a look, like, "What the crap, Jackson?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Benson, good man!" Pops shouted and waved at Benson, the gumball machine. (It's a funny cartoon… don't judge me…)

Benson walked up to Pops. "What is it, Pops?"

"_Pops?" _said Thalia, trying not to laugh.

"SHHH!" said Annabeth. Nico rolled his eyes and walked over to a tree and sat down. He wasn't old enough to get a job anyway.

"These fine kids need jobs," said Pops.

"How often do you guys slack off?" Benson asked us.

"Rarely," said Annabeth.

"Good," said Benson, "Go over there while I get the imbacles to give you guys a good look around."

"Wait, you're not even gonna interview us?" said Grover.

"As long as you don't slack off, then I've already interviewed you," he said.

He walked over to the blue jay, Mordecai, and the raccoon, Rigby, who were raking leaves.

And so that's how we got here and why. Now for where you left off.

**Rigby's POV: **

I looked and saw Percy rolling his eyes after I did. I sighed and led them upstairs to mine and Mordecai's room.

"OK," said Annabeth, "So, we're all gonna be sharing a bed?"

"Apparently…" I said, and started to walk away, until Mordecai grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Stay!" he demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just stay," he replied.

"Fine," I said. Annabeth sat on Mordecai's bed and Percy sat beside her.

"How are we all gonna sleep in here?" asked Thalia. I looked at Nico who seemed to not be too happy about being in the room.

"I'd rather stay in the basement," he stated.

"OK," said Rachel, "That'd leave more room for us!"

"Did she just call you fat?" Mordecai asked Nico.

"No," said Rachel, "It's just every midget counts…"

"I'M THIRTEEN!" Nico protested.

I glared at Mordecai. And I thought _we _fought a lot! This was gonna be a long month… or year… or however long they were staying!

**A/N: **And that was chapter 1! Soon I will update but plllllzzz review! They're very much appreciated! R&R! Thx!


	2. A Visit From A, Wait, What?

**REGULAR DEMIGODS**

**CHAPTER 2: A VISIT FROM UH, WAIT, WHAT?**

**Annabeth's POV: **

I sat on the bed which was probably Mordecai's since he said that Rigby's was the trampoline. I looked at Percy sitting beside me. He seemed sort of happy about all of this. But exactly what was so good? I mean, about ANY of this? We had stupid jobs as groundskeepers we didn't even want, we were all sharing a room, we had to stay in the same freaking house as a blue jay and a dumb raccoon, and we were CARTOONS! Why was everyone else happy about that? Am I the only mature one here?

"Well, I'm leaving," said the raccoon, Rigby.

"Rigby!" Mordecai stopped him from walking out again.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

The two exchanged some looks. "Percy," I whispered to Percy, "Who are the demigods?"

"I don't-" Percy started, until Grover interrupted with his sniffing. He walked closer to Mordecai and Rigby, sniffing them. They glared at him oddly.

"Watcha doing?" asked Rigby.

"Uh… nothing…" Grover stopped.

"Oh yeah, we didn't get your name earlier," said Mordecai.

"Oh, um, I'm Grover," he said.

"Isn't that a name on Sesame Street?" asked Rigby.

"Shut up…" said Grover.

"Yeah, he's the blue thingy!" said Mordecai.

"How would you guys know?" asked Rachel.

"Uh… no reason…" said Rigby.

Grover walked up to me and Percy.

"The scent…" he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"They're demigods!" he sat down between me and Percy.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"They smell like demigods… and dog crap…" whispered Grover.

"They are?" whispered Percy.

"How many times do I have to say it?" he asked.

"Wow…" I said, shocked.

"What?" asked Mordecai, who must have heard me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Let's go to the coffee shop," Rigby suggested.

"Yeeeeaaah!" said Mordecai.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. These guys were so weird, it wasn't even funny. Well, to a lot of people it must have been funny since it was a cartoon.

"Do you guys like coffee?" asked Mordecai.

"Sure…" I replied.

Soon we arrived at the coffee shop. We all sat down at a table together. Soon enough, a tall robin and a short mole came walking towards us.

"Hi Mordecai," said the robin.

"Hey Rigby," said the mole.

"Hey Margret," said Mordecai.

"Oh… hey Eileen…" Rigby said, not so enthusiastically.

"Who are all your friends?" asked Margret.

"I'm Percy," said Percy, "And this is Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, and Nico."

"Hi," said the girls.

I was about to speak, but then Grover interrupted with his sniffing again.

"Are you girls wearing perfume?" asked Grover.

"Why, actually, we are!" said Margret, "It's a new scent they've come with."

"Not to sound creepy or anything but can I smell it?" he asked. I glared at him oddly.

"Uh… sure?" said Eileen.

Then Grover walked towards the girls and started to sniff them. Then he looked at me and Percy with wide alarmed eyes. He came back and sat down between us.

"They are too!" he whispered.

"Seriously?" said Percy.

"Yeah, they smell like demigods and strawberries!" said Grover.

"At least that's better than dog crap," I said.

"I didn't realize how many demigods could be in one area," said Percy.

"We need to get them to camp," I said.

"What if there's more?" asked Grover, "We need to wait. Let them get used to us and relax."

"Ok," I said.

**Mordecai's POV:**

I looked at the new guys whispering towards each other then looked at Rigby.

"Is it just me or are they really creepy?" Rigby asked.

"They're really creepy," I said.

"I don't have a good feeling about them," said Rigby.

"Me neither," I said.

"I bet they're aliens!" said Rigby.

"Dude, be serious!" I said. He was totally being ridiculous.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Eileen.

"Oh, um…" I began.

"I'll take a vanilla frappe chino," said Annabeth.

"I'll take one too," said Thalia.

"So will I," said Rachel.

"What about you, Percy?" asked Eileen.

"I don't drink coffee," he said. Now, _that _was unnatural. HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE COFFEE?

"I'm not a coffee person either," said Grover.

"You guys suck," said Nico. That kid said the same thing I was afraid Rigby would say. "Get me a chocolate mocha."

"Yeah!" said Rigby.

I rolled my eyes but decided to get one too.

"OK see you guys in a bit," said Margret, walking away with Eileen.

**Thalia's POV:**

I wondered why Grover kept whispering to Annabeth and Percy.

"What's going on?" I asked. Grover brought us all, except Mordecai and Rigby, to a corner in the shop.

"They're all four demigods," said Grover.

"I thought there were only two," said Rachel, "The child of Zeus and Hermes."

"Those were the only two Chiron and Hermes knew of-" said Annabeth. Then, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, "… Seriously?"

"What is it, Annie?" asked Percy.

"NO WAY!" she yelled in the phone.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"That many?" said Annabeth, "Chiron, you're pulling my leg."

"WHAT IS IT!" I yelled.

"HOLD ON!" she yelled back. "… Are you sure?... Ok, Chiron, I'll tell Percy. He's gonna be pissed though…"

"WHY!" he yelled.

"Bye, Chiron," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Guys," she said, "They found out more parents."

"Who?" said Nico.

"Well, Nico, you have a sibling," said Annabeth.

"What?"

"Yeah," she said, "And… so does Percy."

"There's a child of Poseidon!" he said, furious.

"Yeah…" she said, "But I also have a sibling!"

"A child of Athena?" I asked.

"And Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo," said Annabeth, "The gods finally talked. But they didn't give away who they were."

"This sucks," said Percy.

"We all seem to have siblings from here," I said, "Except for Grover and Rachel. I mean even Piper has one."

"Leo doesn't," said Rachel.

"Lucky ba-" I began, until Rigby interrupted me by bringing our drinks.

"Guys, wanna-" Mordecai began, then something burst through the roof.

"WHERE IS IT!" it hissed. It was a giant monster with the body of a lion and the head of woman, with wings on it.

"WHO STOLE MY BABY!" it hissed again. I wondered what it was, until, Annabeth yelled "SPHINX!"

"What the 'H' is that thing!" yelled Mordecai.

"It's huge!" yelled Rigby.

Then I looked to see Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Benson (Percy told me about them) bursting through the door.

"What the…?" said Skips, "A sphinx!"

I was shocked he knew what it was. He seemed wise… very _wise… _

"Annabeth!" I said, "Skips is your brother!"

"Huh?"

"He's really smart!" I said, "Athena's goddess of wisdom. He's a son of Athena."

"Seems fitting after all Percy told me," said Annabeth.

"And he claims he don't watch the show," I laughed, "He's such a Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "A cute one though."

I turned and saw Skips right beside me. "You're like me," he said to Annabeth.

"You know you're a demigod?" she asked.

"Of course," said Skips, "I know everything."

"Did you know the others were?" I asked.

"Why of course I did," he said.

"Do you know whose parent is whose?" asked Annabeth.

"I can't tell you that," said Skips, "But I'm sure I'll find out."

"What is this thing?" asked Rigby.

"A sphinx," said Skips, "A Greek monster."

"What does she want?" asked Mordecai.

"She must've had a baby," he replied, "She must be looking for it."

"Wow," said Annabeth, "You make me look like an idiot."

"I know I do," said Skips.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" yelled Annabeth.

"After we fight this off we need to go to camp," said Skips.

"What camp?" asked Rigby.

"Now I guess we kind of have to," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mordecai, "We're standing right here!"

"Camp Half-Blood," said Annabeth.

"You guys are all demigods," said Percy, "And unfortunately, one of you is my brother…"

"Or sister," said Rachel.

"I want a brother…" said Percy, "Preferably Mordecai…"

"Aw yeah, I'm awesome!" said Mordecai.

"Pffft, give me a break," said Rigby.

"I'll give you something alright!" said Mordecai.

"Guys," said Margret, "That's enough!"

"Yeah," said Eileen, "Fighting won't help kill that monster. Besides, Rigby would win."

"Wow…" said Margret, rolling her eyes, along with Mordecai.

"What are demigods, anyway?" asked Rigby.

"Half gods," said Skips.

"I'M HALF GOD?" Rigby said excitedly. "OOOHHH!"

But then the excitement faded as the sphinx charged at Rigby, grabbing him by the neck with its mouth and flying in the air.

"So, _demigod,_" she said, "Tell me where my baby is!"

"I don't know anything about your baby!" said Rigby, "I don't even know what you are! I barely know what a demigod is!"

"Don't lie, coon!" she said, "I can smell you. You reek of demigod blood."

"Yeah, you don't wanna eat that, do you?" said Rigby.

"Hang in there, Rigby!" yelled Percy, getting out Riptide, uncapping it, and charging under the sphinx.

"Get back here, demon!" yelled Percy.

"How many demigods are in here?" she asked.

"Enough to kick your sorry lion butt!" said Percy. I smiled. My little cousin is growing up… haha! I got out an arrow and my bow and started shooting at the monster.

"Are you a daughter of Apollo?" asked Skips, "You seem good with arrows."

"No," I said, "I'm a hunter of Artemis. My dad is Zeus."

"No way!" yelled Rigby, "Your dad is god of the gods?"

"And lightning!" I yelled back. I pointed my finger towards the sphinx and shot a lightning bolt at her.

"AH!" she screamed. "You cursed demigod!"

Though it seems childish, me and Percy had a crazy idea. Annabeth decided to join in too, and soon Grover and Nico and Rachel did too.

I stuck my tongue out at the sphinx. "Catch me if you can!" I said in a kiddy voice.

Percy stuck his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his other fingers. "Bet you can't get me, loser!" he yelled.

"Or me!" yelled Annabeth, waving her hands like a drunk kindergartener. "Get me!"

We started running around, making the sphinx furious. "Stop it, you immature half-bloods!"

"But will my tap dancing annoy you?" asked Grover, tapping his hooves. Then he started playing music on his pipes. He attempted to play "Misery Business" by Paramore, but it ended up sounding like the "Hetalia-Axis Powers" ending credits song.

Rachel thought it did too, and began singing the English version of it: "Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth!"

"OK, those are not the lyrics Paramore sings," said Grover.

"Hey, Hetalia!" exclaimed Nico.

"IT'S NOT HETALIA! IT'S PARAMORE!" yelled Grover.

Nico started to run singing "Misery Business" while Rachel sung the Hetalia song.

"I'm gonna kill you Rachel…"

I laughed. Then, the sphinx released Rigby. "You idiots couldn't have stolen my baby! You don't even have the brains to know how!" She flew away through the hole in the ceiling she had created and everyone cheered. Percy started to bow but we had no time. We drug him and the others to go to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next! Wait and see! You have now found out who Skips' parent is (it was pretty obvious). Tune in to see what happens next! PARAMOREROCKS, out! Peace! :P**


	3. Guess Who?

**REGULAR DEMIGODS! **

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Hey people! Sorry for the late update. Other stories and shizz. LOL XD anyway, enjoy and this chapter, you'll learn everyone's parents. And they become humans! Sort of, but not for long. Just while they're at camp :D R&R! I've also decided NOT to make them teenagers. Well, as cartoons, they are the same ages as the show, but when they go to camp and turn human, they will be teenagers. It'll make sense when you read the chapter. And a certain friend will be seen… Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 3: GUESS WHO?**

**Nico's POV:**

We all ran outside and all the way back to the park where Hermes had dropped us off. Then something ran through my mind.

"Wait," I said, "When we get there, won't Mordecai and Rigby turn into regular animals? And won't Benson turn into a regular gumball machine? And all that crap will happen, no?"

"Uh… wow, Nico has a point," said Annabeth. "We better ask Chiron."

"No need," said Skips, "Cartoon demigods are charmed."

"Huh?" replied Annabeth, before she dialed Camp Half-Blood number.

"We're charmed," answered Skips, "So we can go to your world and camp, the gods have charmed the animated demigods to turn into human versions so they can go to your world in peace without becoming normal animals or anything."

"You do know everything, don't you Smarty Pants?" said Rachel.

"Yes I do," said Skips.

"So, I'm gonna turn into a human?" said Benson.

"Yeah," said Skips. "And we'll be younger too. We'll be aged 16 to 18 depending how old we are here."

"And Mordecai and Rigby will be turned 16, right?" said Annabeth.

"Actually, yes," said Skips.

"This is really cool," said Percy.

"I don't know," said Thalia.

"What's so bad about it?" said Rachel, "We won't have to deal with them being… er… _them…" _

"Thanks Rachel, I'll remember that," said Mordecai.

"Well, if you're sure, let's-" Percy began until the same portal opened, Hermes coming through in the same chariot. But, this time, he had Travis and Conner with him.

"We be rolling, CARTOON style!" yelled Conner.

"That's how incredibly AWESOME our daddy is!" yelled Travis.

"WOO!" yelled Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, getting in the chariot.

"I'm guessing Muscle Man is a son of Hermes?" said Percy.

"I wouldn't be too quick on that," said Skips, "Something tells me different."

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Let's just get in the chariot," said Thalia, and we got in. Once we got to our world, I was pretty entertained to see the human versions of these people.

Benson was the same height, and had brown hair with a red toboggan, a red t-shirt with a gray long sleeved Nike shirt underneath, and gray jeans with red Nike tennis shoes with gray laces. He had turned 17.

Mordecai was the same height too, with short black hair with the top dyed blue and spiked up, with a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie with white stripes at the wrists, and black skinny jeans and gray boots, making the ends of his jeans look flared. Him and Rigby turned 16 obviously.

Rigby was a little taller than his old height, just one inch taller than me but still very short compared to Mordecai. He had on black rimmed glasses, with brown spiked hair and had a brown t-shirt and a long sleeved shirt underneath with brown and black stripes and a hood sticking out the back through the t-shirt, and black jeans with brown boots.

High five Ghost didn't turn into a human. He looked the same. Except he had the Casper theme if you know what I mean, the way those ghosts looked in the not animated movies. Muscle Man was Percy's height, and he wore the same pants and shoes and had on a large shirt making him look like a gangster a bit and his hair was the same color but was a little shorter, and his skin was a normal color. He had turned 16 too.

Pops had black hair, and NOT a giant head. His skin was normal too. He wore a white button up shirt with a forest green vest and blue jeans. Something told me he was British now…. He obviously turned 18.

And finally, Skips. Of course, he still had the huge muscles. He was the height of Mordecai, with short blonde hair and a white t-shirt with the same blue jeans. He most likely turned 17.

Margret had crimson hair like Rachel, but it was straight, the underneath part was black, and it stopped at her shoulders. She had very pale skin like my sister Bianca had before she died. She was about 2 inches shorter than Mordecai. She wore a jean jacket with a yellow tube-top and purple skinny jeans and yellow high-heels. She was 16 too… and _hot_…

Eileen on the other hand, wasn't very hot, but she was very pretty compared to her cartoon version. She was Rigby's height… maybe 2 inches taller…. Anyway, she had straight brown hair and normal glasses and wore a red hoodie and very short blue jean shorts with gray and purple Nike shoes. **(I have to admit, there I just gave you a description of me right now :D except the glasses…and, I AM hot! xD haha lol jk, I'm also short like Eileen LOL XD)**

"Whoa, this feels weird," said Mordecai, "But it's kind of cool."

"Mordecai, you look punk," said Thalia, "It's kind of hot…"

"Thalia, you're a hunter," said Annabeth, "You can't date him."

"Why can't she?" asked Rigby. Then Mordecai punched him. "OW!"

"Being a hunter means making an oath," said Thalia, "Lady Artemis doesn't like men. The oath is to keep away from boys."

"That's got to suck!" said Rigby, being punched by Mordecai again.

"Not too bad," said Thalia.

"Because, she's gay," I teased, with a smirk and laugh. But then Thalia punched me like Mordecai had been doing to Rigby.

"OW! Hey!"

"Hey, how you doing?" she teased. I gave her an evil glare.

"Guys stop it," said Annabeth, "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood."

"What's this camp about anyway?" asked Benson.

"It's for demigods," said Percy, "Half human, half god, as in, the Greek gods."

"Greek gods?" said Pops, "Sounds amazing!"

"Pops, you sound normal," said Benson, "This is odd."

"This day has been odd," said Percy.

"You don't say?" I replied sarcastically.

"Off to camp now," said Annabeth.

**Grover's POV:**

Annabeth led us and the new guys to camp. Chiron was very pleased to see the new campers. I didn't know what he was thinking but I had a very bad feeling in my stomach. Three were children of the big three. What made it even worse was that one was Hades' child. So now, it was determined that Hades was certain to have broken his oath with Zeus and Poseidon.

"Well demigods, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" said Chiron, "You'll be staying in cabin 11."

"Um… ok," replied Mordecai.

"Cabin 11 is for Hermes' kids and the undetermined," said Percy.

"But Skips is determined," said Thalia, "Son of Athena."

"Then follow me to the Athena cabin," said Annabeth to Skips.

"We need to find out a different name for you and Pops," I said, "So people think you are normal."

"Skipper!" Percy teased.

"That's actually a name," said Skips, "And it's close to mine. I'll take it."

"And Pops can be Peter," said Annabeth.

"Sounds great!" said Pops, whose accent made him sound like he was from Britain.

"So this should work," said Thalia.

"I'll escort the rest of you to cabin 11," I said, me, Percy, and the Stoll brothers walking towards the Hermes cabin. "And one of you will stay here even when your parent is determined. One of you is a child of Hermes."

"What is Hermes god of?" asked Rigby.

"You obviously dropped out of school," said Benson, "He's the messenger god. He's also god of thieves."

"Uh… and we're staying in a cabin full of kids who are children of the thief god?" said Eileen, terrified.

"Yeah so I would keep my stuff close," said Percy.

Eileen gulped. "Nice…"

"It isn't as bad as you think," said Percy, "At least you won't be alone."

"I thought you didn't like having siblings," I said.

"I don't," said Percy, "But even the son of Poseidon gets lonely at times…"

"Wait, your dad is the sea god?" asked Margret, "Oh my gosh."

"Uh huh," he replied.

"What about you, Grover?" asked Mordecai, "Who is your parent?"

"I'm not a demigod," I answered, "I'm a satyr. Half human, half goat."

"COOL!" yelled Rigby once we reached the cabin.

"Do satyrs have their own cabin?" asked Benson.

"No," said Percy, "They just, you know, go on and do their little satyr thing."

"Our little satyr thing?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy smirked.

"This is the strangest thing ever," said Margret.

"Let's go inside already," said Rigby. He burst through the door, shocking the Hermes and undetermined kids.

"NEW KIDS!" yelled the Stoll brothers, ready to cause disaster.

"Oh crap," said Percy, "Beware guys."

Travis went up to Rigby, putting him in a head-lock and giving him a noogie on his hair. "Are you determined? Little runt, you're short! You'll have a lot of fun I bet!"

Conner went over to Margret and Eileen, an elbow on each girls' shoulder, trying to act cool. "I hope you guys are undetermined because I am determined to have one of you!"

"Please!" Margret said sarcastically, pushing his elbow off her shoulder.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you," said Margret.

"I'll find out sometime," said Conner, "Better I find out now, eh?"

"Fine," said Margret, "I'm Margret."

"And I'm Eileen," said Eileen.

"Oh wow," said Conner, "Someone angry?"

Margret rolled her eyes in response.

"Now let's see if we can find out who your parents are," I said, taking everyone out of the cabin while Travis and Conner hollered for Rigby and the girls to come back.

**Percy's POV:**

We walked outside and Chiron was talking to Mr. D.

"Well, newcomers, are you ready to find out your godly parents?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Ok well, let's see," said Chiron, "We can check off Athena, since 'Skipper' is her son."

"Time to eat," said Mr. D. walking towards the pavilion.

"I guess it is," said Chiron, looking at his watch.

~0~

At lunch, I saw the Regular Show guys, other than Skips, was trying to squeeze through to sit at the crowded Hermes cabin. Seems like the gods still don't want to except their children.

Grover came and sat beside me. "Does Percy still feel lonely?"

"Shut up," I laughed.

"Who do you think is who?" asked Grover.

"Well," I said, "I have the feeling Mordecai is a son of Poseidon." I gave a little smirk.

"You like the show," said Grover.

"What? No!" I defended.

"What does it matter?" said Grover, "So what, they think it's childish. They like cartoons, too. Annabeth LOVES anime. Rachel does too and so does Nico. They all LOVE 'Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series'! And, I'm your best friend. It's not like it's even close to being as embarrassing as how you told me you wet the bed till you were 9 years old!"

"DUDE!" I yelled, "Just announce it to the whole world, why don't you?"

"Sorry…" he laughed as I pushed his shoulder. "And how you listen to Lady Gaga!"

"I only liked one song!" I protested, "POKER FACE!"

"And how you-"

"Can we get to the point here?" I interrupted before he could continue the embarrassing biography that people would probably overhear about me.

"What I'm trying to say is," said Grover, "Best friends. And your protector. It's my job. And since when did the _son of Poseidon _start caring what we thought?"

I sighed. "I guess you're right. But you saw how-"

"They treated Nico," said Grover, "Nico's still 13 and he's younger. They were doing it to be messing with him. Nothing personal."

"Look," I said, "I'm not offended, nor scared of what they say."

"Then why'd you deny it?" said Grover.

"It's a show! Does it matter?"

"No but this week you've been different!" he said. "You've kept a lot to yourself. I'm getting worried. So is Annabeth."

I realized he was right. I had been talking less. "I guess I've just…. Had my mind blown…"

"OK," said Grover, "Whatever you say."

**Margret's POV:**

I sat beside Eileen at the Hermes table though I wasn't too thrilled about it since them two brothers sat beside us.

"Hey there, ginger," said Conner, "Are you _grumpy_?"

"I've dealt with many boys like you," I replied.

"I haven't," said Eileen, "I'm available…"

"Um… so _Margret,_" said Conner, "Are you saying I'm your type?"

"No, I'm sick of guys like you," I said. I picked up the glass of water and took a sip. "You're about as pure as the Hudson River."

He rolled his eyes. "Girls…"

I rolled my eyes to mock. "Boys!"

Conner laughed and I decided to laugh too. Maybe he wasn't that bad…

**Mordecai's POV: **

I decided to end Conner and Margret's little glaring contest. "Um, so, heh, any ideas who you parents are?"

"I'M ZEUS' KID!" blurted Rigby.

"I highly doubt that," said Benson.

"I do too, but I'm still gonna dream!" said Rigby.

I sighed. "It's. Not. Going. To. Happen. Rigby."

"You don't know that!" said Rigby, "It's gotta be one of us! Why not me?"

"He might surprise us," said Pops.

"Hey, I can understand what you're saying dude!" said Muscle Man, "Oh my gosh! You know who else I can understand?"

"You never stop, do you?" I complained. "Don't say it here!

"MY MOM!"

"And he says it…" sighed Rigby.

"Hey, Rigby," said Eileen, "Who do you think my parent is?"

"I don't know! Aphrodite?"

Eileen blushed.

"Um… dude, you do know Aphrodite is goddess of beauty, right?" I whispered.

"Wait, what? No fair! I don't know Greek mythology well!"

"I thought you didn't like Eileen?" I teased.

"STOP TALKING!" he demanded as usual while some Hermes girls giggled.

"Who's ready for Capture The Flag?" announced Chiron.

"Huh?"

~0~

When the centaur guy announced we'd be playing Capture the Flag, I had thought he meant the game you'd play in PE when you were in Elementary school. Not something that included actual flags, swords, weapons, slicing, cutting, sharp and pointy objects….

Rigby actually wasn't doing terrible. He wasn't good at sword fighting but he was a master at distracting his enemy. Trickery seemed to be his special skill.

Muscle Man actually has some strength. Wait; scratch that, A LOT of strength in him. He didn't back down and neither did Eileen, surprisingly. She seemed tougher than expected. So did… I.

Benson seemed to be followed by Nico, hiding in the back of the woods. Margret didn't seem to want to play. She sat with some girls on the bleachers. Then suddenly, a hologram of a dove appeared above her head.

"What?" she wandered once everyone stared at her in awe.

"Margret!" said Chiron, "Daughter of Aphrodite."

I have to admit, that wasn't very shocking considering how beautiful she was and how boys always chased her down. Seemed relevant.

"No wonder!" yelled Conner. I scrunched my nose and kept on to find team red's flag. Something unexpected happened that interrupted the whole game.

**Eileen's POV:**

I was on a roll there until finding out Margret was Aphrodite's daughter. Once I went back to fighting, I saw Rigby fall in the river and remembered that he couldn't swim, so by my reflexes, I had to run towards the river to save him.

As I ran to the river to save him a few Ares kids came at me but I dodged them all. I jumped in the deep river remembering I was a good swimmer. I grasped on to his shirt and pulled him above the water and saw something unusual.

I was dry and so was Rigby. Then everyone stared at me strangely. Percy's eyes widened and he looked… upset. I looked up ad noticed I had a hologram above me too. But mine wasn't a dove. Mine was a picture of a… trident?

"EILEEN IS A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON?" Percy yelled, angrily. Even I was shocked.

"OHHH! Dude!" Rigby smirked at him as I threw him back down in shock but realized what I'd done so I got him back out and on the rocks.

"Daughter of POSEIDON!" yelled Grover, "So, Percy, it looks like you got a sister instead of a brother!"

"I have a brother now," I said, in a somewhat _happy _yet _shocked _voice.

"And I have a…. er, _sister,_" Percy replied, not too thrilled. I don't know what was so bad about it.

"I don't bite," I smirked.

"Percy, it's cool," said Annabeth. "You have a sister."

I was actually excited. My dad was _Poseidon! _That's not just something you find out and be all like "Eh, no biggie." No. It was a _huge _biggie! And I had a brother! I've always wanted a sibling. Someone to look up to… or someone that'd look up to me. Right now we were the same age so it seemed like I had a twin. It rocked.

**Rigby's POV: **

I got up off the bank of the river and walked away from the new daughter of Poseidon. I noticed Muscle Man (or Mitch as we had to call him here) talking and planning with a big, tough-looking blond girl with a spear. They seemed to get along very well.

"Gods, this thing here is my best friend," said the girl, grasping the spear.

"That rocks," said Muscle Man. "Fives rocks too. You know who else rocks?"

_You're not seriously gonna tell that chick your 'my mom' joke, are you? _I thought.

"Who?" asked the girl.

"MY MOM!" he exclaimed, high-fiving the ghost beside him. The girl actually _laughed. _

"That's a new one," she said, "I might ought to use that on Chris!"

"Aw yeah!" he yelled, "Your little bo-friend!"

"Sort of, yes," she replied.

"What?" I said to myself, "Does this chick know what she's getting herself into?"

"Clarisse, I can't believe you found out you were a demigod before I did," he said.

"I've known almost my whole life," she answered, "Dad seemed to know me more."

"So, sis, who _is _our dad?" asked Muscle Man. Wait a second, Muscle Man _knew _he had a _sister?_

"Ares," she answered, "I _was _first born. I don't know why cartoons are older than their human form."

"So, I'm son of Ares?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why did mom change her last name?"

"I guess her and Ares didn't want us to find out about each other," she explained, "I'm more clever than they realized. How's your older step-brother coming along?"

"Okay," he answered, "He can do some rocking pranks. He helped me fool Mordecai and Rigby by making them think they insulted Mom."

Clarisse laughed. "That's awesome. An even _funnier _prank: making them think they insulted our _dad!"_

"Oh gods, that sounds tempting!" said Muscle Man, "Especially considering the fact that he's god of war!"

"My point exactly," she smirked, "And he'll definitely be in on it. I'll go tell Chiron you're my brother, Mitch."

Muscle Man stood at the tree waiting for his _sister _to come back… until he saw _me, _that is.

"Yo, loser, what are you looking at?" he glared at me.

"_Ares?" _I said. "Your dad is the war god! And you knew you had a _sister _and you didn't tell us?"

"I barely knew her," he said, "It never crossed my mind."

"How can something like having a _full _sibling never cross your mind to tell your friends?" I asked.

"I didn't know I considered _you _a friend, coon."

"Right now, I'm human, so calling me _coon _isn't doing you much good." I smirked at my awesomeness.

"Well, have fun still being undetermined," said Muscle Man, and Clarisse walked up to him and they walked to the Ares cabin.

~0~

I was sick of being at this camp. What good was it doing anyhow? Nothing made since, the food was disgusting, the Hermes kids thought I liked Eileen, Eileen still liked me (yeah I just thought I'd add that), no-one thought there was even the _slightest _chance that my dad was Zeus, and I keep finding out secrets that I don't want to find out.

I wandered to the Hermes cabin when I heard Pops reciting a poem.

"_Pops?" _I said.

"Remember, Rigby, call me Peter," he whispered.

"What poem is that?" I asked.

"Annabel Lee," he said, "By Edgar Allen Poe."

"Why are you-" I began.

"Because, I love poetry."

"Ok."

"You should try it," he said.

"No thanks," I said. "Is there a-" Suddenly, before I could finish talking, I hologram appeared above Pops too. It had a picture of a lyre on it. The Hermes kids walked toward him with grins. "British boy's a kid of Apollo."

~0~

Are you kidding me? How many other people are gonna be accepted by their godly parent before I am? Now all that was left was me, Mordecai, and Benson. The only parents left were Hermes, Hades, and Zeus. Hey, I'm close to being ZEUS'S kid now! I'm also close to being Hades' kid… or Hermes'… SON OF ZEUS, PLEASE!

Everyone gathered around a big camp fire and sung odd songs about Greek myths. Not knowing the lyrics, me and Mordecai just decided to hum. Pops or _Peter _was doing some odd head-bopping thing (it was a good thing his head wasn't huge anymore or people would be in comas… including Percy…), Muscle Man and Clarisse continued to talk with High Five Ghost floating there and Chris (Clarisse's boyfriend) sat there too, and Benson seemed to stay in the quiet stage. He didn't seem to social with anybody. And Skips or _Skipper _just hang in there, lip singing.

"Chiron," said Annabeth, "We shouldn't include Percy at camp fires because his voice is gonna cause some damaged ear drums in a minute…"

"Hey!" Percy laughed, "I sing like Apollo."

"Percy, that's not good," teased Thalia.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" he joked. I laughed along with everyone else.

"Look at that body, ah! Look at that body, ah!" Grover decided to finish the lyrics.

"Wait!" I said, "I THROW MY SKITTLES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYIN 'AAAYOOO! TASTE THE RAINBOW!'"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, a daughter of Iris will be coming tomorrow," laughed Chiron.

"Ahaha, I got one!" said Nico, "DON'T WANT TO BE A CANADIAN IDIOT!"

"Aw, but dude, Canada's my favorite Hetalia character!" said Rachel.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you're talking about…" said Mordecai.

"Hey, remember the 'Aw Snap' song?" I asked Mordecai.

"YEEEEAAAAH!" yelled Mordecai and we began to sing it.

"You now deserve a Grammy," said Jason. Piper laughed.

"Don't we?" said Mordecai, laughing. "The worst songs tend to be the ones that get stuck in your head."

"The gods forbid I get _that _song stuck in my head," said Annabeth.

"Hey, are you hating on their genius?" said Travis. "Short one's my little buddy there."

"Man, record that song for me," said Conner, "I want it on my iPod."

Wow. I didn't expect to be so noticed here.

"Hey, where'd all my cookies go?" asked Eileen, looking inside her lunchbox. I stopped crunching on one of her chocolate chip cookies.

"Don't ask me," I said with my mouth full.

"Rigby, you took my cookies!" Eileen complained.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" I lied, even though the bag of cookies was right in my hand. Once I noticed this, I put my hand behind my back.

"You idiot," said Mordecai.

"Hey!" I laughed, mouth still stuffed with cookies. I looked over at Benson still not having any fun.

"What's your problem dude?" asked Mordecai, noticing it too.

"Nothing," said Benson.

"Dude, you're acting more emo than Nico," said Thalia, "And _he's _a son of Hades!"

"HEY!" yelled Nico, "I'm not emo…"

"Hey, who knows," said Person with a laugh, "Benson might be Hades!"

"Hey!" Benson barked back, "I'm not Hades…"

"…B-b-but…." Grover replied, with a white face looking at Benson's head. I looked up to see he had a hologram of a skull on his head. "Y-you _are _his son…"

WOW! What a shocker… (notice that now I am being sarcastic…) _Benson, _a son of _Hades? _I have to admit, that is quite fitting and very self-explanatory.

"Wait, so now the only 2 parents left are Hermes and Zeus," said Chiron.

"I'M ZEUS'S!" I yelled with excitement.

"_OR,_" said Mordecai, "Hermes'."

"No!" I said, "I'll prove it too!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

**Mordecai's POV:**

I hate to admit this, but Rigby might have a point. I mean, he could possibly be a son of Zeus. I mean, life has a way of biting your head off. So, I'd be ready to expect Zeus' child to be the one that _no-one _expects. But then again, life also likes to unexpectedly sew your head back on and give you what you didn't expect, and give you what everybody _did _expect. Life is very annoying sometimes. Kind of like when your teacher tells you that so far you have a D- in their class and then you get your progress report and have an A. Then, you think you're doing good, and then you get the _actual _report card and have an F. . .

"Hey Rigby," said Travis Stoll, "Wanna pull a prank?"

"On who?" he replied.

"We'll tell you later," said Conner with a smirk on his face.

"Alright!" he said, excitedly. But it was too late and apparently everyone had a curfew so we went to our cabins.

~0~

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Rigby jumping on me.

"What are you doing, dude?" I grunted in pain.

"Breakfast!" he yelled. "Oh, and Chiron wants you to go with Percy to show the new daughter of Iris around."

"I don't even know who my parent is," I said, "Why me?"

"He says that she said she knows you and wishes to speak to you."

"Um, ok…"

~0~

I went to go find Percy standing beside a very pale girl with bleach blonde hair so light, it was almost white-looking. It was curly, bumped up in the front and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a tank-top with red and white stripes and very short green (camping?) shorts and black boots.

Then I think she wasn't the only one with pale skin. I felt like I was about to be sick from noticing that Chiron was right. I _do _know this girl.

"Hi, Mordecai," she said with a twinkling in her eye.

I hesitated but then said, "Oh… hi, C.J."

"I guess you're a demigod too," she smirked.

"Oh, he, he, he…. Yeah, I guess I am," I was so nervous to be talking to someone that I accidently (and I mean with NO intentions) cheated on.

"That's cool," she said, "I saw Rigby with those two Hermes kids. They're pulling a prank on Thalia. Not the smartest idea…"

"Yeah, she could just shoot them with a lightning bolt instantly," I said with a slight laugh.

"You know the last time we talked how you asked if we could still be friends?" she triggered the terrible memory.

"Yeah…"

"Well, being friends doesn't sound too bad after all," said C.J., "As long as that's all we are."

"Um, ok," I said.

"Alright," said Percy, "Uh, now that you guys have that down, I'm gone to get some grub 'cause I don't wanna starve, I don't know about you two…"

"I'm coming," yelled C.J. as he walked off. "Are you coming, Mordecai?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm coming…"

~0~

Once we got in there I sat down at the Hermes table with a bowl of Froot Loops and Milk. Then I watched as Rigby and the Stoll brothers getting chased by Thalia, who was covered in cheese and broccoli bits.

"I am going to _murder _you morons!" she threatened.

"You rock at pranks, Rigby," said Conner. Then I looked up and saw Rigby had a hologram of a sandal with wings on it. I turned and saw C.J. say "Rigby is a son of Hermes."

"Aw, what?" replied Rigby, disappointed. "This blows…"

"Wait a minute," said Percy, walking towards me at the table. "That means…"

I looked up and saw a hologram appear above me. It was of a lightning bolt.

"And…" C.J. continued, "Mordecai is a son of… _Zeus?"_

"I am?" I said. "But I'm the last person I expected to be Zeus' kid!" _Actually, _Rigby was the last person I expected to be a son of Zeus, but I wasn't gonna say that.

"We have found our new demigods' godly parents!" Chiron declared raising his glass of milk as if he were making a toast. Hermes burst through the door of the pavilion.

"DADDY!" yelled Rigby.

"Sorry son, I have urgent news to tell Chiron," he ran to Chiron.

"Well then, I see how it is," said Rigby.

"Chiron," said Hermes, "I have terrible news… concerning Rigby."

**A/N- What shall happen next? Find out soon! Sorry for the late update. School is starting to catch up with my butt. Anyway, review and rock on forever! :) and stay tuned for what happens next!**


	4. The Amulet Thief

**REGULAR DEMIGODS!**

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPERB LATE UPDATE! MY LAPTOP BROKE AND ITS TAKING FOREVER TO SET UP THE NEW ONE AND MY MOM FINALLY DECIDED TO LET ME USE HERS!... anyway, enjoy! Lol**

**CHAPTER 4: THE AMULET THIEF**

**Rigby's POV**

My eyes widened as big as they could get after hearing this. "What could I have possibly done? I just got here!"

Hermes looked at me with sympathy. "It's not technically anything you did. It's just something that the gods are accusing you of doing..."

"Wow, dude, my family has so much faith in me," I said sarcastically, "Both the mortals _and _immortals! My life sucks..."

So let's refresh here; I just got to this camp, and two days in I find out my dad is Hermes and then Mordecai's is Zeus, the one I was hoping for. Then, my "daddy" comes in and says the gods have accused me of something I obviously couldn't have done? What. The. Crap. I know I can be mischievous sometimes, but I just got to this camp.

"What and all do you remember doing in the past week, Rigby?" asked Benson, suspiciously, as if he knew by heart that the gods were right about whatever crime I committed. I raised my arms in surrender. "Nothing!" I defended, "I did nothing!"

"Wait a minute," said Percy, "What exactly do the gods think Rigby did?"

"Well, Aphrodite," said Hermes. "She's been a bit evil. It's even scaring Ares. Someone stole her amulet."

"Amulet?" said Percy, "She seriously has one? I thought that was just on Suit Life!"

"No, it's real," said Chiron, "Zeus gave it to her when he wanted her to give a speech to the council of the gods, having Hermes forge the necklace in her name. Once given to her, it was titled the Amulet of Aphrodite."

"But, an amulet is made to keep evil away," said Hermes, "And ever since it has been stolen, Aphrodite has only been evil. The gods believe that because of this crime, she is not protected from her evil ways and will turn on Olympus."

"That made almost no sense to me whatsoever," I admitted, dumbfounded (a word Annabeth tought me). I was so (let me use another word Annabeth tought me recently) flabbergasted (see, I just made that sentence so awesome!).

"It means, that if soon you don't prove your innocence, you're screwed." Annabeth explained.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom," I said, once again in a sarcastic mood. I mean, who wouldn't be kind of sarcastic and upset if they were accused of something really ridiculous by a class of high authorities? No one! And that totally sounded smart, did it not?

"The question is: How will he prove he's innocent?" asked Mordecai. "Because I know for a _fact _that Rigby was nowhere near Olympus in the past few days; therefore, could _not _have stolen the amulet."

"Mordecai, stop trying to turn smart," I demanded. "That's my thing."

"Whatever, dude, we're in a crisis here and all you care about is if I sound smarter than you?"

"Well, you make me sound like a dummy..."

"Enough, you morons!" Benson butted in. He stood up and walked towards the scene. "In all my years of being park manager, Rigby has been lazy, stupid, ignorant, short, a slacker, smelly, nasty, annoying, obnoxious..." he began to trail off, naming every single bad adjective and adverb about me... I'm not smelly am I?

"You almost done, Benson?" I asked, impatiently waited for his point to come across.

"Right!" he snapped. "Even though he is said things, I know he is not a thief."

"Thank you!" I sighed with relief.

"What about the time he stole your grilled cheese sandwich?" asked Muscle Man, or Mitch. Mordecai's eyes widened as we exchanged some looks and both mouthed the words _'Shut up!' _to Mitch.

"Oh yeah, and the time-" Benson began until Mordecai cut him off.

"Something as silly as a snack isn't going to prove that Rigby stold said amulet," said Mordecai. "Why do they suspect that it's Rigby anyway?"

"Well, first off, the fact that he's _my _son, and I'm the god of thieves," stated Hermes, "And second, Annabeth installed security cameras in Olympus. While everyone was on Earth for a break, the cameras caught some footage of a person who oddly looked just like Rigby stealing the amulet off of Aphrodite's throne."

"How is that possible?" I said, "I've not been near Olympus, much less the throne room!"

"I didn't say you did," said Hermes, "But the gods, not including me, are giving you until the Full Moon in two weeks to retrieve the amulet to Aphrodite."

"What if he doesn't?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, Zeus is threatening to send him to Tartarus," answered Hermes. I gulped. I didn't want to go to _Tartarus!_... What _is _Tartarus?

"Just be on the lookout, son," said Hermes, getting back on his charriot and riding away. I gulped once again. Then I looked around to see all the other demigods staring coldly at me. Red faced, I shoo'd them away.

"I didn't steal anything!" I complained to Chiron.

"I know," he said, "But you musn't worry. Don't leave camp until things are cleared up."

"But, dude-"

"No 'but's," said Chiron, "I'll handle this. You stay here, where you will be safe."

"Agh! Fine."

~0~

I lay down on the cabin floor, worried as heck. What if Chiron couldn't clear things up? I'd be dead! And how was there footage of me stealing the amulet? We all know I haven't been near the place. The gods had to have been idiots to think that I'd even _think _of going that far on a prank. I know I've done some stupid stuff, but I know where to stop. I know my limit.

How could I stay at camp and not worry when all of this crap was running through my mind? I had to do something. I wasn't going to stand for this garbage, whether I was a son of Hermes, or not. I'm not a thief.

"That's it," I whispered to myeself, sitting up in bed. "I'm done."

**Mordecai's POV**

The cabin bed was so comfty. I was very glad to be out of the Hermes' cabin, where I'd have to lay on the floor. Poor Rigby had to sleep there. I wondered how he was holding up. Things were so strange. We were children of gods, we were human, Rigby was being accused of stealing Aphrodite's amulet, and I just realized that earlier, Thalia had told me I was hot. And she's my sister now. Ew.

I looked over to the gothic hunter, who was sound asleep. I slowly closed my eyes, about to fall into a deep sleep. Until, suddenly, Thalia shot up in her bed, looking around the cabin. "Mordecai, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That weird mumbling sound," she said. "Sounds like someone's outside our cabin."

"I don't-" I began, until I realized what my sister was talking about. It sounded like someone talking to themselves in a oddly familiar voice. I looked at Thalia, my new human face becoming pale. I whispered softly, "What was that?"

"I don't know," she whispered, frightened. I slowly and quietly pulled off my sheets and crept towards the cabin window. "What are you doing, moron?" Thalia whisper-yelled. I peeked out the window, only to see human Rigby.

"It's just Rigby, sis," I said, realizing how odd it sounded to call someone 'sis'. "Wow. Things changed fast."

She got up bluntly and looked out the window, to see Rigby with a backpack. "What on Earth is he doing?"

"I don't know," I said, walking towards the cabin door. I walked out and stopped Rigby, whose face went blank and expressionless once he saw me.

"Oh, hey, Mordo," Rigby laughed, nervously. "What are _you _doing out here? Hehehe..."

"The question is what are _you _doing out here?" I said, sternly.

He laughed nervously again. "Just... going to the bathroom."

"You're going the wrong direction, dillhole," Thalia said.

"STOP TALKING!"

"What are you _really _doing?" I asked, waiting for a real answer.

"Fine," he gave up. "I'm going to prove my innocence."

Thalia and I gasped. "Are you stupid?" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake up anyone. "You can't do that! Chiron specifically told you to stay here!"

"He told Percy the same thing," said Rigby. "But Percy still went to save his mom and proved his innocence. I think I can handle it."

"You forgot a few details," I explained, "Percy had a pen/sword, two friends to help, and he's a freaking son of Poseidon!"

"You're a son of Zeus," he pointed out. "Dude! Come with me!"

"What? No, dude! If you get yourself into trouble, I'm not bailing you out again!"

"C'mon!" Rigby complained. "Help me! I know I didn't steal nothing and I want to prove myself worthy!"

"There is nothing to prove, Rigby," said Thalia, "Just give it a rest."

"What's going on out here?" We looked up to see Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, and Grover standing behind Rigby.

"Rigby wants to retrieve the amulet to Aphrodite," I bluntly explained, "But there's one problem. He doesn't have it!"

"What?!" Annabeth clenched her teeth. "Not you as well! No! You're not going to get that thing for Aphrodite!"

"I'll do what I want!" Rigby protested. "Besides, Percy did it, and he turned out fine."

"That is true," Grover agreed.

"Guys!" Rigby exclaimed, "All of you! Come with me!"

"What about the others?" I questioned.

"What others?"

"Margret, Eileen, Margret, Skips, Margret, Benson, Margret, Pops, Margret, Muscle Man, Margret, High Five Ghost... Margret." I blushed.

"Oh yeah, _her,_" Rigby smirked, "... and them. Anyone else?"

"CJ will probably want to," I said, "So add her. And Margret."

"Whoa! We don't need too many people," Annabeth said, "Three people need to go. It's a sacred number and the quest might go wrong!"

"We survived the Labrynth," said Percy. "It'll be fine."

Annabeth crossed her arms, trying to stand her ground, but she let down her arms and sighed. "Fine."

"OOOHHHH!" yelled Rigby. We looked at him sternly and shushed him. He lowered his tone and whispered, "Oooohhhh!"

He was such an idiot. We walked up each of the cabins to get the others to come with us. Margret's (hot) reaction was, "Rigby, you're so stupid. But it's so cool we're going on a quest." Eileen's was, "Oh, Rigby. It's so cute you want to be my hero," and Rigby responded, "NO!" Skips' reaction was, "I knew this would happen." Show off. Benson's reaction was, "Rigby, you idiot! I'm coming..." Pops' reaction was, "Oh my! A quest you say? How excellent!" It actually didn't sound as weird in his human, British voice as it would have in his old man voice. Muscle Man's was, "Alright!," he high fived HFG. "But sister Clarisse is coming." We groaned but allowed it. Lastly we went to the Iris cabin, where CJ was asleep.

"Go get her!" they demanded that _I _do.

I grunted. "Why _me?_" I complained.

"You're her friend," said Annabeth, "She'll be excited to go on a quest with you."

"Ugh! Fine." I crept in the cabin and walked towards CJ. She was sound asleep on her rainbow bed. I tapped on her shoulder and she screeched, eyes still clenched shut. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," I assured, "Mordecai."

She peeked through her right eye to see if I was lying. Noticing that I wasn't, she opened both eyes and sat up, her eyes reaching mine. "What are you doing here, Mordecai?"

"Come on a quest with us," I said, pointing at the window, where there was a perfect view of the gang. "To prove Rigby's innocence."

"What time is it?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "One AM?"

She groaned, lying back on the bed again. "Not so early."

"Fine then," I gave up, "Stay here." I got up and began to walk out until she yelled for me.

"Wait!" she put her hand out as a sign to stop. I turned around and smirked. "I'm coming with you."

"I thought you might."

**A/N- LOL I feel like this story is going downhill. Hopefully it's not. I hope it was good. Tell me, should I pair Mordecai with Margret or CJ? Thanks!**


End file.
